Dead, Beautiful, Hate
by Stormy Snape
Summary: I was running a little late. I rushed out without saying I loved her. I didn’t tell her that she was beautiful. I didn’t even thank her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It felt like the rain was crying with me, attempting to wash some of the hurt away. They said she was gone instantly. Knowing that doesn't make it any less painful. I loved her; I still love her. She was irreplaceable and even more so dead.

Dead.

It doesn't even feel real. This morning she woke me up and got me breakfast, I was running a little late. I rushed out without saying I loved her. I didn't tell her that she was beautiful. I didn't even thank her.

Beautiful.

She could light up a room just by entering it. She was always there when you needed her. She always forgave me, even after all the stupid things I've done. She forgave me.

Hate.

My children hate me. It was my fault, it is my fault. I can only hope that eventually they will forgive me so I can forgive myself.

~Jacob Carter~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I killed a woman today. I was drunk, but that is no excuse. She is still dead. I was told that she had two kids, a boy and a girl. It would have been better if I was the one that died today. The only one. I deserve it.

Dead.

I was woken this morning by my son's bastard child. I don't even know the kid's name. He knocked up some girl and was dumped with a baby. A boy. I know I wasn't a good father: I was never there, when I was, I was drunk. I skipped over food altogether and went with whiskey. I watched my son feed my grandson. I wanted to smile and tell him I am proud that he will be a better father than me.

Beautiful.

It's raining outside, but no amount of water could wash the blood off my hands. My lawyer wants me to plead innocent. I fired him. I know what I have done. I want the death penalty.

Hate.

My son couldn't hate me anymore than he already does. I don't blame him. I hate myself. After losing my wife and daughters, you'd think I would be more careful. They died in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver. I didn't learn.

~The Driver~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**My friend's mom died two months ago. We would always hang out at her place. I liked her mom. It is still really hard to believe she's gone. I have tried to comfort her but nothing really helps. I have no experience at it, I have both parents. And as her dad leaves so much for missions, she basically has on one.**_

_**Dead.**_

_**It is amazing at the number of people that can be affected by one person. The funeral was two weeks after. It looked like half the country was there. Not one dry eye by the end of it.**_

_**Beautiful.**_

_**It turns out that the drunk driver had a son. Only two years ahead of us in school. We saw him in the hall every once in a while. He became unpopular because he was raising his child by himself. He was now being picked on for being a murder's son. One day he accidentally crashed into us in the hallway. Our books went everywhere, he started to help us pick them up when the crowd dragged him out of the school. We never saw him since.**_

_**Hate.**_

_**Her brother still hates their father, will not talk to him at all. But I've gotten her to understand that is wasn't her father's fault. It was the driver's. She seems a little bit happier and more relaxed. They moved to California. I know they will never come back to New York - ever.**_

_**~Janet Fraiser~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I called him but he was running late. Very late. I told him not to bother, I would take a cab.

Dead.

I flagged down a famous yellow NY taxi. The driver was nice, he told me about his family. Two daughters and expecting. He is hoping for a boy.

Beautiful.

The light turned green as we approached it. The taxi driver resumed our travel of the speed limit. Until the middle of the intersection.

Hate.

I was behind the passenger sear, the right side of the car. The driver looked unconscious. I felt no pain. I looked out my window to see only a close-up view of a truck headlight. My blood was on it.

"I Love You."

~Mrs. Carter~


End file.
